combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Survive as a human in Overdose Quarantine Regen
Quarantine Regen (Overdose) *Come equipped. This might mean being a specialist, it might mean taking four launchers, and it might mean taking a machine gun and an endless supply of grenades. It really depends on how you like to play. All in all the best thing to do is make sure you've brought enough gear to succeed. If you come underequipped you will find it much harder to score high. *The best specialist gear for this map would be the things you can kill zombies with quickly. If you aren't really skilled with the Flamethrower, this would be the M32. You can also try Caltrops, but know that unless you're bringing a good punch to go along with it, that zombie you slowed down won't be killed by you. If you want good things to accompany the Caltrops, the Remote Grenade is the first item that comes to mind. It's harder for a zombie to move out of the kill range of these things since it explodes equally in all directions. Other good Caltrops compliments would be the M32, Claymore, Hornet Mines, and Flamethrower. In this editor's opinion, the best strategies are to secure your perimeter with explosives, combining AP Mines with two of the following three; Claymore, Hornet Mines, and Remote Grenade. All in all it's up to what you do best with, but the idea is either to kill the zombies quickly, or deny them the opportunity to get within striking distance. *You have power in numbers! Teamwork really can help you, but remember that the crowded areas are likely to have zombies at the very start, so be ready. *Generally, specialists are better teammates, and they can allow for smaller numbered teams, which, is normally a good thing at the start, because you are less likely to fight an infected. (And if you do, it's more containable). *This is easily the hardest map to survive alone. If you are in this situation just try to dodge and shoot accordingly. Kill as many infected as you can. Obviously the objective is to not get infected, but on top of that you will want to hold out until the final minute and get into a safe room. The Final Minute *This minute is vital! If you're that last human, it is important that you get to the safe room. (Fair warning, the zombies may be waiting to ambush you there; listen for a door opening. If you hear that, then you know what the zombies may be up to). Also, when the zombies bunch up use any explosive weapon that you have, you're likely to get many kills and people might accuse you of hacking. Just ignore them and continue. *Careful not to get too close to doors and windows in the safe room, because you are in immediate danger of infection, and you are likely to be kicked from the game, or, if there is a large crowd there, killed. (Although you are 80% less likely to be kicked if you get killed after infection in the safe room). *Just don't rely on using your pistol whenever you move, because infected are still faster than you, but you can run-and-gun with your primary weapon, keeping them at bay, and buying you time to escape. (If you're on a ledge, this could knock them off entirely). *Never try to make a stand on the bottom floor. The infected have at the very least, three ways to flank this way, also, you'd have to hold them off for the whole rest of the game, and you're absolutely bound to attract attention. *Try eliminating as many infected possible. The less infected, the higher chance of survival. Category:Guides